The Meaning of Life
by Rachele 20
Summary: Klaus meets Caroline Forbes who is dying from cancer and no longer has the will to live any longer. Klaus gives a little advice about life and the meaning of existence.


Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU story of the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire diaries.

So I have been watching a lot of ABC Family's Chasing Life. I had some inspiration for Klaroline. This story I am still deciding whether I should keep this as a One shot or a full fanfic. Depends on if people like it or not. Anyway here it is, I hope that you enjoy it.

Glimpse of Light

Klaus wasn't planning on staying in the cursed town that he had been born in, a thousand years ago. He was just suppose to be passing through, he was on his way to New York City. He had been traveling around the United States for a while now after his sister Rebekah decided to go to Paris with his credit card that she stole, he might add. Knowing Rebekah his bank account was going to feel some pain, with how much his sister would spend on shoes. Even though, he knew that she couldn't really put much of a dent in it. After a thousand years his family had become quite wealthy through owning vineyards, as well as businesses.

Normally Klaus would be at a bar looking for a 'drink', but at three am there really weren't many places open to hunt for 'food' at this hour. He was walking down a hallway of a hospital, looking for the room that contained blood bags, after compelling himself that information; from the nurse at the front desk. In his pocket he felt the vibration of his phone, signaling a new text message. He pulled it out as he continued to walk down the hall.

 _Nik why didn't you tell me that strumpet was going to be in the city? Honestly she keeps ruining my fun._

 _-Kol_

Klaus rolled his eyes at the text, about to replied when he collided with another body. Of course, he didn't even step back at the impact for it had no affect on him. However the other person probably felt like they had bumped into a boulder, causing them to fall back. As if on instinct, Klaus reached out catching them preventing their fall. He gazed down at the person, noticing that it was a girl who couldn't have been older then eighteen. Her golden hair was cropped short just hovering above her shoulders, she was quite pale with dark shadows under her eyes as if she hadn't been sleeping well.

Her eyes were closed, as she had braced herself for the fall. But it never came, instead when she opened her eyes; she found herself looking into the most beautiful azure blue eyes she had ever seen. For a moment they stared into the other's eyes as if some sort of connection had been made between them. Klaus finally pulled the girl up to stand, but she seemed to be struggling to keep her balance. Nearly falling into her chest, if she hadn't caught herself. She used the wall to the side for support, leaning against it facing him.

"Um thanks." Klaus nodded, she began walking once again using the wall to help hold herself up. He studied her for a moment, watching as she seemed determined to keep going.

"You seem to be in a hurry sweetheart," He observed her as she continued to struggle down the hall.

"Well what if I am?"

"Where you headed love?" He received a glare from her.

"First off I am not your 'love'. Second none of your damn business." She turned back to walk faster this time, but suddenly lost breath quickly. She coughed and pressed a hand to her side trying to catch her breath. She started walking again, but stopped when she came to a door that led to the chapel. She tried grasping the handle but she was too weak to open the door. She shifted her gaze back to him. "If you wouldn't mind please." He shrugged, grasping the handle and pulling it open for her to enter.

She started through the door, but once again nearly fell losing her balance. He caught her by wrapping his arm around her waist. It was just a reflex was all, Klaus didn't care about the girl. Even though he had found himself helping the girl inside to sit down on a bench.

"Ah thanks, again." He nodded and decided that he should take his leave to get those blood bags that he was looking for. He stopped when he heard a sob. The girl sitting on the bench was now curled into a ball, as she cried. "Life is so cruel sometimes, I was just starting out my life and then I get sick and have to stay in a here like a prisoner." She stared up at him with watery eyes. She didn't know why she was telling him this, but she just felt so alone that she had no one talk to. "I just...can't do this..." She murmured as she was shaking her head. "All day everyday I am poked, and prodded like a piece of meat. I'm suffocating in every way. The air in my room is stale and I just can't stop thinking about everything that I am not doing. I look out my window and I get so angry when I see all these people just living their lives while I am stuck in here missing everything-and I just hate that feeling and I shut my blinds so that I didn't have to look at it anymore. I just want to get out of here." She cried.

Klaus stared at her for a long moment.

"So what love, you just going to give up?" She sniffled.

"I don't know, maybe I wasn't suppose to live this long. There really is no purpose to life anymore is there at least not when your one foot in the grave." Klaus moved to sit down next to her on the bench facing her. This girl continued to fascinate him, she truly didn't want to live any longer through illness that she was suffering from.

"You are not the only one that has questioned their existence. Even I have questioned my own existence once or twice in the past for different reasons though. But i'll let you in on a little secret. There's a whole world out there waiting for you, great cities, art, music, and genuine beauty. That is what you could look forward to if you recover from this illness of yours. I think you are strong enough to survive this love." She stared at him.

"How could you know that? You don't even know me?"

"Because I can see it in you."

"I-I don't want to die." Klaus nodded.

"Come on love, I think it's time for you to return to your room." He said, standing up in that moment. She followed but yet again struggle to stand, she felt more tired and weaker then she did before. Klaus was just as shock as her, when he wrapped an arm around her hip and his other under her knees scooping her up into his arms. She was so tired that she buried her face into his chest, already falling asleep in his arms.

Once he compelled another nurse for the knowledge of the blonde girl's room, he placed her back in the bed. He caught a glimpse of her name on one of the cards sitting on a table close to her bedside. It read:

' _Get well soon Caroline,'_

His gaze fell back on the beautiful blonde that sleeping peacefully in her bed. Klaus couldn't understand why, but he felt bad for her. It was the first time in his entire existence that any sort of emotion toward someone even a human outside of his family. He suddenly felt like he could see a glimpse of light in his life that had forever been surrounding by darkness. And It was all thanks to this human girl who was suffering from a deadly illness.

* * *

Caroline sighed as she began to awaken, coming to full consciousness. She pushed herself to sit up and yawned, that's when she realized that she was back in her bed. But she hadn't remembered getting here. It was then that she realized that she had fallen asleep in a man's arms. A man that she didn't know, but last night she had been vulnerable and had panic attack basically. She jumped when she heard a knock at her door. Her nurse, Marie entered with a smile.

"Good morning Caroline. Happy birthday sweetie." She was holding a plate with one pancake with a single candle. Since having cancer, Caroline wasn't always hungry. Marie had become like family to her since she had been staying in the hospital for a month. Marie had always been very kind, and acted more like a mother to her than even her own mother.

Marie handed her the plate of pancakes, and watched as Caroline blew out the candle. She gave her a smile, then pulled the candle out for her. That's when Caroline noticed something lying on her beside table. A black satin rectangular box sit there. She glanced at Marie in confusion.

"Look's like someone left you a present." She grasped the box in her hand and handed it to Caroline. The nurse watched as Caroline lifted the lid, followed by a gasp. Inside lie a beautiful diamond bracelet, Caroline brushed her fingers against the piece of jewelry then looked to Marie.

"Who?" Marie shrugged and handed her the small piece of paper with it.

 _'Happy Birthday Caroline,_

 _The world waits for you love,_

 _-Klaus_

It was that day, that both Klaus and Caroline felt hope return to their lives. Klaus the original hybrid found himself drawn to Caroline Forbes the patient suffering from Leukemia.

Notes: So review and tell me what you think? Should I keep this a one shot or continue it as a Fanfic?

A/N end of chapter 1


End file.
